piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2016 Stock Cars vs Next Gens Race
The 2016 Stock Cars vs Next Gens is a team race in which 15 stock cars compete against 15 next generation cars. It is the first annual stock car vs next gen racer event. The winner of this race celebrates with his/her entire team (next gen or stock car). It's held at Florida International Speedway. There was a big crash on lap 152 which took out Tim Treadless, Bobby Swift, Cruz Ramirez, Bubba Wheelhouse, Rich Mixon, Slider Petrolski and Dino Draftsky. Lightning Mcqueen barely won for the stock cars, Jackson Storm and J.D Mcpillar of the next gens placed 2nd and 3rd respectively. Transcript Darrell: It is time for a new special event called Stock Cars vs next gens in which they compete against each other to see who wins! its 200 laps at the crazy Florida 500 so let's see what happens. Bob, say that more info! Bob: You're talking like Spike. Darrell: Rarely I do. Bob: Fifteen stock cars and next gen racers are chosen randomly to race but some unfortunate don't get chosen. Darrell: Poor guys are gonna have to wait another year to get chosen. Selection Bob: The first four on the stock cars are Lightning, Bobby, David, making a great return, and Dud. Darrell: The first four of the next gens are H.J, Jackson, Rich, who makes his first race ever, and Chase. Bob: The next best performing on the stocks are Brick, Reb, Parker and Dino Darrell: As for the next gens it's Next-Gen Leak Less, making the first start, Aaron, Cruz, who was never met before, and Bubba Bob: The next four stock cars are Phil, Rev, Markus and Jimmy Darrell: For the next gens its Spikey, J.D, Tim and Flip Bob: The last three stock cars are..... Cal, Ralph and Buck! Cal: NOOOOOOOO! Darrell: and the last three next gens are.... Sheldon, making his first start, Ryan and Danny! Ed: NOOOOOOOO! Well, at least I'm a little better than Sheldon. Lightning Mcqueen's 4 centimeter difference win Bob: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN WINS BY JUST FOUR CENTIMETERS! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD. Darrell: WOW WOW OH MY GOD THIS IS HISTORIC! Bob: MCQUEEN HAD DONE IT FOR THE STOCK CARS!! THEY DEFEATED THE NEXT GENS!!!! JACKSON STORM SPINS BUT IS SAVED! Mater: Holy (Dolphin Censored) Mcqueen!! YA WON! WAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Lightning: YES! YESSSSSS! YES THIS IS SO AWESOME! TAKE THAT JACKSON! Jackson: Grrrrr, I will get my revenge! (To Kori Turbowitz) Kori: That was so super close Lightning. What do you think of winning by 4 centimeters for the stock cars. Lightning: Great! I could not have done it without my awesome pit crew and of course Mater. Of course its unfortunate Bobby and Cruz could not finish but they did good as well. Teams Stock Cars - Lightning Mcqueen, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, Phil Tankson, Jimmy Cables, Dud Throttleman, Reb Meeker, Rev Roadages, David Miller, Dino Draftsky, Markus Krankzler, Carl Clutchen, Buck Bearingly, Dirkson D'agostino and Ralph Carlow. Next Gens - Jackson Storm, Cruz Ramirez, Chase Racelott, Tim Treadless, Rich Mixon (again did not start full season until 2017), Bubba Wheelhouse, Daniel Swervez, Spikey Fillups, H.J Hollis, Aaron Clocker, Next Gen Leak Less, (did not start full season until 2017), J.D Mcpillar, Flip Dover, Sheldon Shifter (though he did not start full career until 2017) and Ryan Laney. Trivia # Murray Clutchburn, Lane Locke, and Brian Spark were going to be there, but got replaced by NGLL, Fillups, and Shifter. # Cal Weathers is going to be in the original race, but did not qualify as he missed the playoffs. Results 1. Lightning Mcqueen - 200 laps 2. Jackson Storm - 200 laps (spun, but got saved) 3. J.D Mcpillar - 200 laps 4. Brick Yardley - 200 laps 5. Phil Tankson - 200 laps 6. Chase Racelott - 200 laps 7. Aaron Clocker - 200 laps 8. Dud Throttleman - 200 laps 9. Ryan Laney - 200 laps 10. Flip Dover - 200 laps 11. Reb Meeker - 200 laps 12. H.J Hollis - 200 laps 13. Sheldon Shifter - 200 laps 14. Next Gen Leak Less - 200 laps 15. Eric Braker - 200 laps 16. Jimmy Cables - 200 laps 17. Rev Roadages - 200 laps 18. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps 19. Markus Krankzler - 200 laps 20. Buck Bearingly - 200 laps 21. Tim Treadless - 151 laps(crash) 22. Dino Draftsky - 151 laps(crash) 23. Bubba Wheelhouse - 151 laps(Crash) 24. Slider Petrolski - 151 laps(crash) 25. Aaron Clocker - 151 laps(crash) 26. Bobby Swift - 151 laps(crash) 27. Cruz Ramirez - 151 laps(crash) 28. Dirkson D'agostino - 112 laps(crash into Carl Clutchen) 29. Carl Clutchen - 112 laps(crash into Dirkson D'agostino) 30. Danny Swervez - 101 laps(crash)